Una luz en conmemoración
by SEBAS GG
Summary: (One-shot) Como olvidar aquellos momentos que viví, toda esa felicidad vivida junto a ella, cada día era un sueño, una utopía y una fantasía. Pero aun no puedo aceptar que en menos de 2 horas todo lo perdí.


One-shot

 **Una luz en conmemoración**

- _2 aviones se han estrellado contra el World Trade Center hoy..._ -

 _Gritos desgarradores y llantos desconsolados se escuchan llenando las calles, sollozos y mujeres llorando. Sonidos inundando mi cabeza._

 _Por favor que pare este infierno._

- _es el vuelo 175 de United Airlines_ -

 _La explosión y el ruido ensordecedor del aeronave incrustándose por completo en la torre sur del World Trade center se escucha como si estuviera a 10 metros de distancia, sintiendo aquella honda de sonido recorrer por todo mi cuerpo estremeciendo mis huesos para después dejar un vació en mi ser._

 _-Astrid-_

 _\- 9:59 de la mañana. La torre sur del World Trade Center a caído-_

 _Siento como todos los escombros de la torre me caen encima, como cada viga, tablón y bloque de concreto me entierra en el hoyo mas profundo y oscuro de la tristeza. Como cada parte de metal y circuito del avión me amordazan y me retiene de manos y pies para que sea sofocado por la oscuridad y me ahoguen en el mar de mis lagrimas._

* * *

-Hiccup-

Despierto empapado de sudor, con la respiración errática. Otra vez el mismo sueño que se repite una y otra y otra vez atormentándome durante este tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente. Escucho como la puerta de mi cuarto de mi apartamento esta siendo insistentemente golpeadas sacándome del shock en el cual siempre quedo después de volver a vivir aquel sueño cuarto esta demasiado oscuro como para que sea de mañana, miro el reloj de mi mesita de noche situada al lado izquierdo de mi cama y como pensé son las 7:00 de la tarde aun no a anochecido al ser los últimos días de verano verano.

-Hiccup- escucho otra vez la voz de Tannlos detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto. En este momento me arrepiento de haberle dado una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento a mi hermano menor. Con pereza me paro sin antes secar el sudor de mi cara con unos pañuelos que tengo en mi mesa de noche.

-que pasa Toothless?- le dije después de haber abierto la puerta mencionando con voz ronca el apodo que le tenia desde pequeño al haber perdido gran parte de sus dientes por haber estado jugando football americano sin casco, y que para su suerte le pudieron poner otros dientes. Pude ver a mi hermano con una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unos jeans azules entubados y con un par de converse negros. Tenia como siempre su cabello desordenado. Me miro con sus ojos color toxico que me escudriñaban de pies a cabeza.

-ya se te olvido?- pregunto. Mientras hablaba se le podían diferenciar los dientes de la cirugía a los otros ya que estos eran inusual mente blancos mientras que los otros estaban un poco descoloridos, bueno eso si te pones a analizar ya que muchos ni se dan cuenta cuando hablan con él. -hoy es el homenaje. Ya deberías estar arreglado-me regaño a lo cuál yo le respondí con un bufido seguido de un -ya salgo-.

Me dirigí a las ventanas para subir las persianas. Al abrirlas pude ver el mar verde que creaba los arboles de central Park. Mi apartamento estaba situado en el décimo piso de un edificio sobre la 5ta avenida. Razones por los cuales escogí el lugar son: la primera me quedaba cerca del trabajo, trabajaba como veterinario en el zoológico de central park, la segunda no me gustaba el ruido y que mejor lugar que central park para tener contacto con la naturaleza, y tercero porque podía salir con mi amada a trotar y caminar.

Al recordarla voltee a mirar mi mesa de noche donde estaba una foto de Astrid y yo en la cual había una cadena de plata con un anillo de compromiso colgando del marco. Ella estaba recostada en mi pecho y yo recostado contra el espaldar de mi asiento del restaurante the Loeb Boathouse situado en el lago de central park el cuál era el escenario de aquella foto donde sus aguas brillaban como un diamante gracias a los efectos del crepúsculo el cual teñía el cielo de un anaranjado vivo.

-Astrid- dije en un susurro soltando una lagrima. Ella trabajaba como secretaria en la administración del planetario Hayden por lo cuál también le quedaba cerca del trabajo. Nos encantaba desayunar en el Loeb Boathouse o en el Tavern on the green. Era una vida fantástica. Aquel día de la foto estábamos conmemorando nuestro 3 aniversario de noviazgo. Ella llevaba un vestido azul rey escotado y el cual le entallaba su perfecto cuerpo, con un velo del mismo color cubriéndole los brazos y con una abertura en la falda dejando ver su pierna derecha. Llevaba su cabello rubio trenzado como siempre le gusto tener junto con aquel fleco suelto cayendo elegantemente por el lado derecho de su rostro. Tenia los ojos delineados de negro resaltando sus bellos ojos azules junto con una pequeña sombra en los parpados, sus labios estaban un poco pintados pero no exagerado. Aún puedo escuchar su risa burlona que intento disimular cuando la vi aquel día. Se había ido a la tienda de Victoria secret que quedaba en la avenida lexington, en la calle 86E.

-Hiccup- escuche otra vez la voz de Toothless insistiendo me.

-¡Ya voy!- le grite desesperado. Me puse la cadena del portar retratos, después me puse unos jeans azules y una gabardina negra, con unos vans negros. Salí del cuarto encontrándome con Toothless que jugaba con Chimuelo mi perro siberiano el cual le puse el mismo apodo que mi hermano solo que en otro idioma ya que este le faltaba el colmillo superior derecho. Junto a Chimuelo estaba Tormenta el akita inu de Astrid el cual al igual que yo lo llamo como su prima Stormfly. Aquellos dos perros siempre nos acompañaban a caminar por el parque. Y hablando de la prima de Astrid, ahí estaba Stormfly la cual se había casado ase un año y medio con mi hermano y la cual tenia un embarazo de unos 4 meses que se le estaban notando en el vientre.

-hola Hiccup- se paro Stormfly para abrazarme la cual la recibí con gusto. Al separarnos pude ver que sus ojos me miraban con tristeza mientras estos se cristalizaban pero siendo Stormfly igual que Astrid no se permitió llorar frente de mi.

Salimos dejando a mis fieles amigos peludos jugando en el apartamento. Fuimos al primer piso donde Stormfly y mi hermano dejaron su camioneta negra. Mi hermano estaba conduciendo, Stormfly estaba de copiloto y yo, estaba en la parte de atrás rememorando todo mi pasado.

Aun recuerdo como empezó todo en aquel concierto de la banda de rock en el cuál estaban Stormfly y Tannlos. La banda se llamaba los dragones de Berk y se habían vuelto una sensación en Internet. Habían echo un tour por todos los estados y ciudades capitales. Apenas tenían 20 años y ya tenían miles de seguidores, yo apenas me había graduado a los 22 años con doble titulación en veterinaria y ingeniería de sistemas con especialización en veterinaria Me recibieron en el Manhattan veterinary group que quedaba en la calle 80E de la 3ra avenida donde empecé como practicante, en ese entonces yo vivía en un pequeño hostal de la avenida 1ra con calle 30E un poquito lejos de mi trabajo pero el precio era barato con respecto a mi salario y el dinero que a veces mis padres mandaban en contra de mi voluntad ya que no me gustaba recibir ayuda. Tooth me regaló la entrada y como no iba a ir al concierto de mi hermano antes de que se fuera a un tour por todo el mundo.

Mi padre y mi madre había venido desde atlanta solo para ver a su hijo ya que no pudieron ir cuando Tooth estuvo en la ciudad ya que mi madre se enfermo gravemente y mi padre se quedo al lado de ella sin despegarse ni un solo momento, ni si quiera para ir al trabajo donde era el director y fundador de la empresa de seguros mas grande de florida _Haddock Insurance Enterprise_ , dejando a Bocón a cargo.

* * *

El concierto era en central park, estábamos en VIP, mi madre estaba como loca gritando el nombre de mi hermano junto con mi padre que se le había contagiado la locura.

- _impresiona los Tannlos_ \- dijo Stormfly la vocalista del grupo después de haber cantado el coro. Mi hermano con habilidad toco un solo de guitarra impresionante el cuál enloqueció a la gente.

- _ese es mi futuro cuñado_ \- grito alguien a mi lado que a pesar del ruido pude oir, y fue ahí que la vi con una camisa con el simbolo de la banda, el cabello trenzado y ojos azules penetrantes.

- _oye_ \- le pregunte tocándole el hombro a lo cuál ella me volteó a mirar - _como conoces a mi hermano?-_ le pregunte.

- _eres Hiccup Haddock el hermano de Tannlos?_ \- me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí - _Astrid Hofferson soy prima de Stormfly la novia de Tannlos, he escuchado mucho de ti_ -dijo con una sonrisa y ahí encajo todo. Recordé aquella vez que Tooth me llamo desde Boston uno de sus primeros conciertos con su banda y su novia donde me contó conocer a la prima de Storm, una muchacha bella y un poco agresiva, y al parecer Toothless le contó sobre mi.

Después del concierto Toothless y Storm nos presentaron, al día siguiente los 4 pasamos el día en time square comprando cosas ademas de hablar. Astrid estaba en el ultimo semestre, tenía 19 años y contó que cuando terminara se vendría a nueva york a trabajar. Supe que tenia una perrita llamada Tormenta en honor a su prima, vivía en Boston con su tía Bertha y su tío Fynn, ya que sus padres vivían al otro lado del mundo en Australia, en los pocos días que Astrid se quedo después del concierto, me enamore perdidamente de ella. Me dio su numero y yo el mio.

Después de que se fue hablábamos por teléfono hasta que nos daba las 3 de la mañana.

* * *

Como olvidar todo eso que pase.

Estábamos pasando por la quinta avenida ,Toothless detuvo el auto al ver el semáforo sacándome de mis recuerdos, el trafico estaba pesado. Nos adelantamos hasta llegar a Bryant park. Otro hermoso lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Estaba caminando por Bryant park, era mi día libre de la veterinaria así que decidí ir caminando hasta central park y de central park hasta Bryant Park. Soy buen caminador a pesar de que me falta la pierna izquierda gracias a un idiota ebrio que me atropello en atlanta dejando mi pierna izquierda entre un poste de luz y el para choque del carro, mi pierna izquierda quedo aplastada sin poder hacer algo. Habían pasado 6 meses después del concierto de la banda de Tooth y como siempre seguía hablando con Astrid.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas comiendo algodón de azúcar hasta que mi celular vibro. Era un mensaje de Astrid.

- _esta rico el algodón de_ _azúcar?_ \- decía el mensaje. Empecé a buscarla con la mirada hasta que alguien me tapo los ojos.

- _y? si esta rico?_ \- escuche la voz de Astrid. Suavemente aparte sus manos para después pararme y abrazarla, estaba demasiado contento de verla, aún cuando me quito mi algodón y se lo comió todo.

Y así pasaron los días y los meses, Astrid estaba trabajando como contadora de una pequeña empresa en nueva jersey. Nos veíamos todos los fines de semana para ir a cine o caminar cerca de la estatua de la libertad. A veces nos íbamos de locos a subir por las escaleras del Empire State, si solo a un par de desquiciados se les ocurriría aquella tontería pero bueno eramos algo especiales.

Claro esta que cuando llegábamos a la mitad nos íbamos en ascensor ya que no podíamos mas. Bueno siendo sinceros era yo el que no podía mas, ya que el colegió de Astrid fue 2 veces campeón de las nacionales femeninas de Cross Country siendo Astrid la primera de las corredoras. Eramos un par de locos tanto que mis papas lo afirmaron un día que vinieron de visita. Astrid y mamá se hicieron grandes amigas tanto que días después se llamaban y hablaban como si fuera lo mas común hablar con la mejor amiga de tu hijo y mi papá que no era tonto se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Astrid, tanto que empezó a darme charlas de como conquistar y llegar al corazón y bla bla bla. Por suerte logre que mi padre no le dijera nada a mi madre que conociéndola empezaría a preparar el matrimonió.

Nos apoyábamos en los buenos momentos como en los malos y por malos me refiero a cuando la vida te da una bofetada sin saber a que hora te dieron el golpe.

Octubre 15 de 1997, era un miércoles con pronostico de lluvia y ráfagas de viento, estaba en la veterinaria, ya eran las 9 de la noche y la lluvia apenas había empezado cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono. Era Bocón.

- _Hiccup, han matado a tu padre-_ recuerdo como esa frase retumbo en mi cabeza. Fue un idiota que quería el carro al cuál mi padre encaro sin dar su brazo a torce y al ver que mi padre no se lo daría tan fácil le disparo dando un tiro certero a su corazón. Después de aquella noticia colgué y me fui. No se que paso o como llegue al puente Brooklyn. Todo estaba desolado así que sin mas grite como un desesperado a la tormenta que se había desatado, mi grito fue opacado por un relámpago que partió el cielo. De repente alguien me rodeo el torso en un abrazo. Astrid había conducido como loca buscándome en algún lugar. Durante una semana me cuido en mi apartamento en la 1ra avenida. Pidió un permiso para faltar al trabajo y también llamo a Fishlegs, un amigo de la veterinaria para que me remplazara.

Desde aquel momento Astrid y yo fuimos mas unidos.

Se preguntaran como se formalizo la relación, pues fue el jueves de año nuevo, en navidad nos cuadramos para ir juntos a Time square a celebrar el año. Después de la cuenta regresiva los dos nos abrazamos y en aquella cercanía donde nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, el mundo desapareció mientras los dos nos acercábamos tímidamente al otro hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso tímido y torpe. Cuando nos separamos creí haber cometido un error ya que sentía que fui impulsivo. Cuando me iba a disculpar Astrid me agarro fuertemente de la nuca atrayéndome a ella y empinándose en puntas al ser mas alto que ella. El beso fue apasionado pero aun fue torpe. Hay fue cuando entendí y sentí que ella al igual que yo se había estado reprimiendo para no dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

Desde aquel día nos empezamos a ver muchísimo mas seguido hasta que decidí pedirle que viviera conmigo. Compramos el apartamento en la 5ta avenida, yo renuncié al trabajo de veterinario y me fui a trabajar en el zoológico y al igual que yo, Astrid renunció a su trabajo para conseguir el que tenía en el planetario.

Aquellos tres años hermosos de mi vida los viví al lado de mi amada. Mire por la ventana, Toothless había cambiado de ruta tomando la 7ta avenida ya que la 5ta estaba trancada pero aun así la que tomamos no es que estuviera diferente, sin poder evitarlo me fije en el cielo el cual estaba teñido de naranja y como efecto termine recordando aquel día de la foto.

* * *

- _Mi lady la reserva es a las 6:00 pm_ \- dije esperando en la sala, era 1 de 2000, nuestro tercer aniversario siendo novios. Tenia puesto un smokin negro con corbata, nunca me gustaron los moños.

- _Espera a que termine de arreglarme_ \- solté un suspiro cansado, mujeres siempre demorándose en arreglarse. Pense pero al terminar escuche la puerta abrirse y que al momento me pare. Y fue ahí que pude ver a Astrid con llevaba un vestido azul rey escotado y el cual le entallaba su perfecto cuerpo, con un velo del mismo color cubriéndole los brazos y con una abertura en la falda dejando ver su pierna derecha. Llevaba su cabello rubio trenzado como siempre le gusto tener junto con aquel fleco suelto cayendo elegantemente por el lado derecho de su rostro. Tenia los ojos delineados de negro resaltando sus bellos ojos azules junto con una pequeña sombra en los parpados, sus labios estaban un poco pintados pero no exagerado. Escuche como se rió por lo bajo.

- _cierra la boca que ahí moscas babe_ \- dijo con burla para después darme un beso fugaz dejándome mas atolondrado de lo que ya estaba y para variar se fue caminando moviendo sus caderas torneadas y redondas hasta la puerta.

- _conoce mi punto débil_ \- pensé mientras seguía sus movimientos hasta la puerta.

- _nos vamos_ \- pregunto abriendo la puerta a lo cual yo salí de mi impresión. Pasamos la avenida y nos fuimos caminando hasta el restaurante donde un camarero nos llevo hasta la mesa.

- _Increíble que consiguieras una reservacion para una cena elegante_ \- dijo ella ya que habíamos venido acá para desayunar pero nunca para tener una cena elegante.

- _bueno cuando insistes todos los días desde 8 meses atrás todo se puede_ \- dije con galantería.

- _impresionante señor Haddock_ \- dijo siguiéndome el juego

- _tengo mis encantos señorita Hofferson_ -

- _si pero no sirven conmigo_ \- auchh es dolió y como un crio hice un puchero por lo cual ella rió y para remendar las cosas me beso de esa manera que solo ella sabe hacer. De un momento un fotógrafo se acerco pidiendo si podía tomarnos una foto a lo cual Astrid dijo que si y sin mas se sentó en mi perna derecha y se recostó contra mi. El señor nos mostró la foto y sin pensarlo Astrid tomo su bolso y le pagó al señor por la foto.

Cenamos hasta que el cielo oscureció e increíblemente se podían ver algunas estrellas teniendo en cuenta la contaminación de la luz, junto con la luna. Estaba decidido así que tome la cajita de terciopelo la cual tenia la forma de una rosa roja que estaba en mi bolsillo.

- _Mi lady.._ \- llame mientras tomaba su mano. Cuando ella se enfoco en mi me arrodille al lado de su silla. Si, digamos que mi originalidad no es que sea la mejor pero aun así fue lo suficiente para que Astrid empezara a respirar rápidamente y para que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

- _he pasado los tres mejores años de mi vida estando a tu lado y te amó Astrid Hofferson, te amó y todo mi espíritu rebosa estando contigo. Eres mi todo y sería un honor si te casas conmigo. Te gustaría ser mi esposa?_ \- dije abriendo la cajita en forma de rosa mostrando un anillo con una piedra brillante de color azul resplandeciente al igual que el vestido de Astrid y claro no faltaban los fisgones que estaban viendo a mi y a Astrid aumentando la presión que ya tenía.

- _si.._ \- dijo en un susurro el cual escuche pero me era difícil de creer.

- _que dijiste?_ \- dije incrédulo.

- _acepto Hiccup, acepto ser tu esposa_ \- dijo entre sollozos para lanzarse sobre mí besándome apasionadamente. En ese entonces me sentí el hombre mas feliz del mundo, todos aplaudieron y los músicos nos dedicaron una canción,el fotógrafo después de la declaración y de que Astrid se pusiera el anillo nos tomo fotos sin parar hasta nos pedía que nos besáramos para tener un angulo. Caminamos del restaurante hasta nuestro apartamento fuertemente tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al cuarto recuerdo como Astrid me acorralo contra la puerta besándome apasionadamente y de un momento a otro recibí un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual me saco todo el aire.

- _y eso-_ pregunte sin aire y tomándome el estomago

- _eso por haberte demorado y esto.._ \- dijo tomándome del cuello retomando lo que empezó ase unos minutos - _por todo lo_ _demás_ \- dijo sin aliento. El clásico de Astrid que nunca me cansare de escuchar aun si me duele. Alce a Astrid de las pierna la cual las enrollo al lado de mis caderas, los besos candentes y apasionados se repetían una y otra vez. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto donde Astrid se bajo empezando a besarnos con cada vez mas pasión hasta cuando tuvimos la necesidad de deshacernos de nuestra ropa para poder sentir la piel del otro.

Quedamos igual que como llegamos al mundo, recosté a mi amada en la cama quedando encima de ella disfrutando de aquellos labios carnosos y suaves. Aun podía sentir el perfume que se había quedado impregnado en su piel, deleitándome con el aroma trace un camino de besos disfrutando cada parte de su piel desde el cuello, su clavícula su torso, su abdomen, sus piernas y la parte interna de las mismas. Me deleitaba con cada gemido dulce y suave de placer al tocar las partes de su cuerpo por las cuales se hacia llamar mujer.

A que hora cambiamos de posiciones siendo yo el que termino abajo. La verdad no se pero me tenía amordazado contra la cama teniéndome de las muñecas con su mirada celeste que denotaba el ardiente fuego que recorría sus venas en ese momento.

- _menos mal mis encantos no sirven contigo_ \- dije burlona mente.

- _tu y yo sabemos que eres el que siempre sucumbe ante los_ _míos_ \- respondió

- _y jamas quiero sucumbir ante ninguno otro que no sea el tuyo_ -

Al igual que la anterior vez nos besamos apasionadamente. En poco tiempo nos unimos en el acto del amor. Fue incomodo y un poco doloroso al principió en especial para ella al ser primeriza al igual que yo pero tomando confianza aquella incomodidad y dolor fue remplazada por placer. El cuarto se lleno de los gemidos y el el calor corporal de nuestros cuerpos, entregándonos el uno al otro. Ella era mía y solo mía, y mi corazón solo tenía espacio para un nombre el cual estaba marcado en fuego y era el nombre de la persona con la cual estaba teniendo tan agradable experiencia.

A la mañana siguiente despertamos abrazados tal cuál habíamos quedado después de nuestro encuentro.

* * *

Ese sin duda era el mejor recuerdo. Jamas olvidare aquel momento.

Ya habíamos logrado salir de aquel estancamiento por lo cual la avenida de Broadway estaba fluyendo. Eran las 7:30 de la noche, Toothless y Stormfly no hablaban seguramente por no tocar temas que pudieran relacionarse conmigo. Estábamos escuchando una estación de radió por la cual le estaban haciendo homenaje al primer año pasado después del trágico atentado motivo por el cual mi hermano menor cambió de emisora y mirándome disimuladamente por el retrovisor la cual capte al instante.

A lo lejos puedo ver los dos destellos de luces los cuales se pueden ver desde el otro lado de la ciudad de nueva jersey. Ver aquellos dos destellos disparados al cielo en conmemoración a las torres que una vez habitaron allí, me llevaron a mi ultimo recuerdo. Mi mas oscuro recuerdo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde el matrimonio de Toothless y Stormfly en el cual fuimos invitados juntos con los tíos de Astrid, mi mama, mi primo Snotlout y mas familiares de parte de las dos familias como Camicazi Burglar la prima lejana de Astrid. También estaban los integrantes de la banda que estaban apoyando a sus lideres de grupo. En la fiesta aprovechamos para informar el compromiso de Astrid y yo el cual se atraso por unos pendientes y ademas quería que la boda fuera perfecta.

En fin Toothless y Stormfly decidieron tomar su luna de miel en Nueva York solo que se demoraron ya que después tuvieron que cuadrar las cosas con la productora y eso les costo tiempo. Se estaban quedando en el _Holiday-inn_ al frente del aeropuerto internacional de Newart.

Astrid se había ido a Boston para entregar personalmente la tarjeta a todos aquellos parientes que tenia en la ciudad y regresaba hoy. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana del 11 de septiembre, yo estaba desayunando con Toothless y con Stormfly en el Ess-a-Bagel en la 3ra avenida. Mi celular suena y al ver era Astrid llamando.

- _hola preciosa ya estas en el avión_ \- respondo para después darle un mordisco al pan que me habían servido.

- _están llamando para abordar. Ya todos mis parientes de Boston están enterados de la boda_ \- escuche detrás del celular como llamaban a los pasajeros.

- _Estas con Tooth y con Storm_

 _-Sip_

 _-me los pasarías?_

Al escuchar la petición le pase el celular a Storm la cuál saludo ruidosamente a Astrid empezando a hablar. Creo que Astrid toco el tema de la luna de miel ya que Storm se sonrojo bastante. Hablaron hasta que Toothless paso al teléfono el cuál al tomarlo se sonrojo. Si, así era Astrid cuando atacaba nunca dejaba cicatrizar la yaga y si podía la hacía mas grande. Cuando terminaron me pasaron otra vez el teléfono.

- _ya me están llamando para abordar_

- _que vuelo es?_

 _-_ _es el vuelo 175 de United Airlines_

- _genial entonces nos vemos dentro de un par de horas_

 _-Hasta luego Babe_

 _-Hasta luego Mi Lady_

Así seguimos hablando con mi cuñada y mi hermano de todo lo que se nos ocurriera. Ya alrededor de las 8:45- 9:00 el televisor interrumpió drasticamente el programa que estaban dando.

- _Noticia de ultima momento. Un avión se ha estrellado contra la torre norte del World Trade Center a las 8:46 de la mañana._

Alguna vez sintieron ese cosquilleo en la nuca el cuál te previene de algo. Pues bien en aquel momento ese cosquilleo se transformo en un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi médula espinal e instintivamente Tannlos, Stormfly y yo nos acercamos al televisor para ver mas sobre la noticia al igual que los que estaban con nosotros.

- _Hace unos momentos se recibieron las alarmas del secuestro de la aeronave del vuelo 11 de American Airlines el cuál es el avión que ha impactado contra la torre norte del World Trade Center. Se calcula que este no es el único avión y que posiblemente hayan otros 2 aviones mas._

 _-Astrid_

Como loco salgo corriendo al auto paqueado cerca del restaurante. Toothless se sube de conductor y yo en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Storm estaba atrás. Toothless empieza a cruzar calles y saltarse las avenidas que estuvieran trancadas. Los tres tenemos el mismo presentimientos. Pro fin llegamos a la avenida de Broadway la cual fluía un poco rápido.

Mi celular suena y es Astrid.

- _Astrid estas bien-_ digo desesperado

- _Hiccup..._

 _-Un avión se estrello en la torre norte del World Trade Center-_ estaba desesperado y no escuchaba nada de lo que Astrid intentaba decirme.

- _Hiccup escúchame... va a haber otro atentado contra el World Trade Center_

 _-Co-como sabes_

 _-porque en el avión que voy es el que se va a estrellar contra la torre sur_

Al escuchar esas palabras, mis pies se enfriaron como hielos y un hoyo negro se asentó en mi estomago. Mi mundo perdió luz, el sol brillante de aquel día bello y esplendido, se fue a la mierda todo, absolutamente todo perdió sentido.

- _NO NO NO por favor Astrid no juegues con eso, deja de decir tonterías tu vas a aterrizar en el aeropuerto donde te estaré esperando -_ decía como un loco. Pude ver como al parecer Storm y Toothless me oyeron ya que Storm empezó a sollozar.

- _Hiccup no se puede hacer nada_

 _-No diga eso la- la fuerza aérea hará algo. si eso ellos detendrán el avión y te salvaras_

 _-Hiccup_

 _-No Astrid_

 _-Hiccup me dieron este tiempo para despedirme. Sin pensarlo dos veces te escogí para llamar a ti. Eres mi mundo Hiccup soñé con nuestro futuro desde nuestro aniversario, un futuro junto a ti._

 _-Aun se podrá cumplir solo..._

 _-Hiccup te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad. Los tres años que viví contigo fueron los mejores, te di todo mi apoyo y tu me lo devolviste. Siempre estuviste ahí para mi y te lo agradezco._

 _-No por favor-_ las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro sin parar, Storm ahogaba su llanto con el bolso y Toothless lloraba en silencio concentrándose en llegar al World Trade Center.

- _tendrás que seguir sin mi. Vive una vida plena y feliz. Enamorate otra vez y se feliz._

 _-No solo te quiero a tí y a nadie mas que ti. Jamas amare a alguien mas y si tu no estas yo..._

 _-No me olvides. Adiós mi amor_

Pude ver el humo saliendo de la torre norte y un cumulo de gente a los pies de las torres. Toothless paqueo lo mas rápido y cerca que pudo. Cuando abrí la puerta mi celular vibro un mensaje de Astrid.

- _Te amo Babe_

Como loco salí corriendo hacia las torres abriéndome paso entre la gente con empujones, cuando por fin estuve al frente se escucho un zumbido en el aire. Alce la vista y en cuestión de segundos el avión se estrello contra la torre sur. Lo que fueron mili segundos para algunos para mi fueron minutos en los cuales veía impotente como el avión se estrellaba.

- _ASTRID_

Corrí hacia las torres gemelas pero Tooth me agarro tal vez si corría hasta el piso podría hacer algo. Me quite a Toothless de encima y corrí lo mas que pude. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar dos guardias me taclearon. 6 Hombres me tenían de piernas y brazos. Y lo único que podía hacer era ver a la zona del impacto donde el avión de la razón de mi vida se encontraba.

* * *

Dicen que la torre sur cayo cerca de una hora después. Para mi solo fueron 3 minutos en los que se demoro en caer. Pareció que un memento estaba atravesada por el avión y al otro cayendo cerca de nuestros pies.

Desperté en un hospital a la mañana siguiente. Al caer la torre sur me dio un colapso. 2 meses estuve rehabilitando me, meses en los cuales no comí a voluntad o dormí. El auto freno en donde antes estaban las torres gemelas y que ahora habían dos faros potentes que disparaban un rayo de luz exactamente en donde estaban las torres.

-llegamos- dijo Toothless.

Los tres se nos bajamos y entramos. Un año y aun siento que todo paso ayer. La gente lloraba y ponía fotos de los seres amados en los faros los cuales conmemoraban a todas las victimas de aquel atentado en un tributo. El tributo de Luz.

Muchas vidas se habían perdido, padres, madres, hijos, tíos, tías, sobrinos, primos, esposos y esposas habían sucumbido en aquel atentado. Caminamos entre aquel ambiente de tristeza y dolor hasta llegar al faro de la torre sur. Aun se podían apreciar las grietas en el pavimento por el peso y la fuerza de la torre cayendo.

De mi gabardina saque una foto de Astrid. Fue el día en que nos comprometimos. El fotógrafo había alcanzado a tomar una foto donde ella me miraba con los ojos llorosos al momento en que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. En el extremo superior de la derecha había escrito con marcador una dedicatoria a ella.

- _Mi Lady jamas te olvidare. Siempre seras la dueña de mi corazón y esperare con_ _ansias el momento de reencontrarnos_ \- con cinta adhesiva pegué la foto al faro junto con una rosa roja que había comprado en central park. Mi celular vibro y al sacarlo vi que era un mensaje de un numero desconocido. Con pereza y sin siquiera ver el numero lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Al mirar el destello de luz que simulaba ser la torre sur. No pude evitar recordar la imagen de el avión estrellándose contra el edificio, no pude evitar volver a recordar las palabras de Astrid en despedida. Llore en silencio, siempre con la vista fija en el destello de luz. Storm al igual que yo lloraba en silencio en el pecho de Toothless el cuál intentaba mostrarse sereno y ser el apoyo de su esposa y del mió.

Nos devolvimos alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Toothless me dejo en el frente del edificio de mi apartamento. Al llegar al piso de mi apartamento, abrí la puerta. Chimuelo y Tormenta dormían en la alfombra, y sin hacer ruido me fui a mi alcoba.

De mi cajón saque un álbum de fotos donde casi todas eran de Astrid. Cuando estuvimos en la estatua de la libertad, en el Empire State, cuando estábamos paseando por Time square o trotando en central park y por ultimo cuando cenamos y nos comprometimos. Yo había guardado una copia de la foto que deje en el faro y la pegue en el lugar que correspondía.

Otra vez mi celular vibro. Mire y era el mismo numero solo que con otro mensaje.

-010-119-97- leí el numero y me sorprendí al ver que era demasiado corto como para que este registrado.

- _Por que tan triste?_ \- leí el mensaje que me envió cuando estaba en el faro. Acaso esto era una broma?

- _recuerdas aquel día?_ \- Okey esto estaba raro. Salí a la sala para ver si alguien me estaba espiando pero no, no había nadie a excepción de mis amigos peludos. Llame al numero anónimo. Era un numero que no estaba registrado.

-aun lo recuerda Babe?- escuche una voz melodiosa y bella. Al voltearme me vi cara a cara con ella.

-As-astrid?

-quien mas cabeza hueca- dijo con una sonrisa. Llevaba el mismo vestido azul que el día de nuestro aniversario solo que blanco.

-Co-Como es que estas aquí?

-Jamas me fui- dijo acercándose. Chimuelo y Tormenta se habían despertado y movían sus colas felices de ver a Astrid de nuevo. Me tomo de los hombros fuertemente, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa. La abrace con fuerza, tenía miedo de que se fuera.

-te extraño y mucho- dije casi que devastado

-lo se. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo- se separo y puso su mano en mi corazón -siempre estaré aquí-

-no desaparezcas por favor. Ya no soporto las noches sin ti-

-No puedo durar mucho tiempo aquí, pero siempre estaré en tus sueños. Ya nunca jamas volverás a tener pesadillas ya que siempre estaré contigo-al terminar junto sus labios con los míos. Ya había olvidado que se sentía, volvía a sentir el amor que había perdido, volvía a sentirme vivo. Al terminar el beso me encontraba solo en mi apartamento con Chimuelo y Tormenta mirándome fijamente. Un destello saliendo de mi camisa me llamo la atención. Al ver lo que era vi el anillo con la piedra el cuál titilaba levemente.

- _Te amo Babe_ \- escuche en un susurro la voz de Astrid. Cerré el puño con el anillo en él.

-Y yo a ti _Mi Lady_ \- Y por Fin desde hace tiempo pude dormir sin ser atormentado. Pude regresar en el tiempo y vivir una vida con el amor de mi vida.

 **FIN**

 **Okey no se que tan bien quedo este One shot pero bueno se hizo el intento.**

 **Con respecto a mi fic de El señor de los mares. Por el momento esta congelado, ya que me estoy quedando sin tiempo y ya casi que no escribo así que por el momento no subiré mas capítulos. Pero no se preocupen no creo que dure mucho tiempo.**

 **Comenten si les gusto el One shot y si no también. Nos vemos luego**


End file.
